Interlude musical
by Tooran
Summary: Ce moment particulier où les pensées s'égarent entre les paroles d'une chanson... Avant de s'y accorder pour créer une belle déclaration. Ou comment se retrouver à chanter des mots d'amour au présent pour chasser la mélancolie des amours passées.


**Heeeey ! :3**

 **J'suis plutôt productive en ce moment x3 J'espère que ça va durer ^^"**

 **Bref, voici une nouvelle fic avec du FrUK ! Parce que le FrUK, c'est la vie, nah !**

 **Les paroles de chanson appartiennent à Laurent Voulzy et Charles Aznavour, et notre cher duo franco-anglais est la propriété de Himaruya :3**

 **En espérant que ça va vous plaire...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _Jeanne,_

 _Enfin je vais vous dire_

 _Combien je soupire_

 _Vous êtes si loin, si loin d'ici_

 _Des siècles nous séparent_

 _Et mon cœur s'égare_

 _Un amour subtil l'a pris._

Quand Arthur entra dans le salon, Francis était assis dans un fauteuil, le roman qu'il lisait oublié sur l'accoudoir, les yeux fixant sans sembler la voir la petite radio diffusant une chanson française que l'anglais ne connaissait pas.

Le britannique fit mine de ne pas se soucier de l'état étrange de son rival de toujours, et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine, où il commença à se préparer un thé. La chanson continuait, en fond, pendant qu'il jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobée au plus âgé.

 _Et je chante ma peine_

 _Loin de celle que j'aime_

 _L'âme pleine de mélancolie._

Ça arrivait, parfois, que l'un d'eux se perde dans une profonde mélancolie. En tant que nations vieilles de plusieurs siècles, ce genre de choses étaient inévitables. Ça les concernait tous, et c'était un phénomène courant.

Combien de fois Arthur avait-il vu Francis, l'un de ses frères, ou une autre nation le regard dans le vide, l'esprit égaré plusieurs siècles en arrière ? Lui-même se retrouvait dans cet état bien trop souvent à son goût.

Il continua à surveiller Francis tout en mettant l'eau à chauffer. Quelle était la cause, cette fois ?

 _Jeanne_

 _J'aurais aimé vous plaire_

 _Et je désespère_

 _De venir un soir à vos genoux_

 _Vous n'êtes qu'une image_

 _Perdue dans les âges_

 _Et moi dans l'amour de vous._

Oh…

Arthur se figea, les sourcils froncés, et écouta attentivement les paroles. Il avait bien entendu le prénom… ?

Oui, il l'avait bien entendu.

C'était donc ça.

 _Et je chante ma peine_

 _Loin de celle que j'aime_

 _L'âme pleine de mélancolie._

Délaissant la préparation de son thé pour le moment, le britannique revint dans le salon, s'arrêtant derrière Francis. Là, il fut pris d'une hésitation.

Il aurait voulu tirer son rival et amant cette crise, le distraire, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

Après tout, il avait causé la mort de Jeanne d'Arc. Il soupçonnait Francis de ne pas le lui avoir véritablement pardonné, encore aujord'hui. Le fantôme de cette femme n'avait jamais cessé de planer autour de la nation pour laquelle elle était morte. Cette chanson en était une preuve.

 _Jeanne_

 _Si la vie est un rêve_

 _Que l'amour relève_

 _Tout contre vous Jeanne, aux bois dormant_

 _Vous prendriez ma vie_

 _Je prendrais votre main_

 _Nous irions dans un lit comme des amants._

Arthur se décida finalement, et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus âgé avec une douceur peu ordinaire de sa part.

« Oye, _frog_ ! Ça va ? »

La réponse tarda à venir, si bien qu'il commençait à se demander si Francis était à ce point perdu dans son monde pour ne plus l'entendre ni le sentir, mais finalement le français se tourna à demi vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire un peu triste.

« Ça va… »

 _Et je chante ma peine_

 _Loin de celle que j'aime_

 _L'âme pleine de mélancolie._

Arthur haussa un sourcil peu convaincu et s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine. Il en revint bien vite pour fourrer une tasse de thé entre les mains de son rival. Il se laissa tomber près de lui, sa propre tasse à la main.

« Besoin d'en parler ?

-Je préfère éviter.

-Tu préfères que je parte ? »

Ç'aurait été logique, que le français n'ait pas envie que son ancien ennemi reste près de lui dans un tel moment.

-Tu peux rester… », souffla cependant Francis en se perdant dans la contemplation du contenu de sa tasse, pendant que le morceau se terminait et que la radio enchaînait sur une autre chanson.

Arthur n'ajouta rien et but son thé à petites gorgées, se perdant à son tour dans ses pensées. Il repensait à Jeanne, lui aussi. Et à l'amour que Francis avait pour elle. Ç'avait l'air d'être un amour si pur… Tout le contraire de ce qu'ils partageaient. Et dire qu'ils avaient passé des siècles à se haïr… Arthur songea avec amertume que si Jeanne n'avait pas été une humaine, vouée à disparaître avant eux, ce serait certainement elle qui serait assise aux côtés de Francis en cet instant.

Parfois, il la jalousait. Elle au moins avait eu la certitude que l'amour de Francis pour elle était puissant, pur, entier et immortel. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la peine qui affectait encore le français quand on parlait de la pucelle d'Orléans, des siècles après sa mort…

Le bruit d'une tasse posée sur la table basse sortit Arthur de ses pensées moroses. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu de son amant, que les brumes de la mélancolie semblaient avoir déserté. Il était revenu à la normale. Il avait même un léger sourire taquin.

« Dis donc mon lapin, j'ai rêvé où tu t'es inquiété pour moi~ ?

-Moi, m'inquiéter pour toi ? _You are dreaming !_ », grogna aussitôt le « lapin » en rougissant malgré lui, ce qui fit rire doucement Francis.

« Tu es trop mignon~

- _Absolutely not, you wanker !_ »

Francis rit à nouveau et Arthur le regarda avec un air excédé. Même s'il était secrètement content d'entendre ce rire.

Une nouvelle chanson débuta alors à la radio, et Francis se redressa d'un bond, l'air ravi.

« Ooooh, cette musique tombe à pic~ », chantonna-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il esquissa quelques pas de danse au milieu du salon avant de se mettre à chanter en chœur avec la chanson.

« _You are the one, for me, for me, for me, formidaaaable !_

-C'est quoi cette chanson ? »

Francis sourit et revint vers Arthur, l'attrapant par la main pour le tirer avec lui. Surpris, l'anglais n'eut que le temps de poser sa tasse en catastrophe, alors que le français l'entrainait dans ses pas de danse en continuant à chanter.

 _« You are my love very, very, very, veritaaaable ! Et je voudrais pouvoir, un jour enfin te le diiiiire, te l'écriiiire, dans la langue de Shakespeare !_

-Laisse ma langue en dehors de ça !

- _My daisy, daisy, daisy, désiraaaaable ! Je suis malheureux d'avoir si peu de mots à t'offriiiiir en cadeau, darling I love you, love you, darling I want you et puis c'est à peu près tout !_

-C'est moi que tu appelles Daisy, là ?!

- _You hare the one, for me, for me, for me, formidaaaable !_

-Sérieusement, ton accent m'écorche les oreilles…

 _-But how can you see me, see me, see me, si minaaaaable !_

-Minable, ça tu peux le dire !

 _-Je ferais mieux d'aller choisir mon vocabulaiiiire, pour te plaiiiire, dans la langue de Molière ! Toi, tes eyes, ton nose, tes lips adoraaaables…_

- _What ?_

- _Tu n'as pas compris, tant pis ne t'en fait pas et viens-t'en dans mes bras, darling I love you, love you, darling I want you, et puis le reste on s'en fout, you are the one, for me, for me, for me, formidaaaaaable !_

-Lâche moi !

 _-Je me demande même pourquoi je t'aime_ … »

Arthur prit un air offusqué et Francis sourit largement en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains, s'arrêtant de danser.

« _Toi qui te moques de moi et de tout, avec ton air canaille, canaille, canaille, how can I loooove youuuuu…_ »

La chanson se termina sans qu'ils ne bougent, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils ne surent pas lequel amorça le premier mouvement, mais ils finirent par s'embrasser passionnément. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Arthur leva au ciel en affectant un air excédé par les pitreries de son amant, mais il ne put retenir un léger sourire. Sourire que Francis lui rendit, tout en caressant doucement sa joue.

« Arthur ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, j'aimais Jeanne. »

L'anglais se rembrunit.

« Je l'aimais et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je n'oublierais jamais non plus comment elle est morte. »

Arthur baissa les yeux et se recula légèrement. Francis n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

« Mais… »

La voix du français se fit douce et le britannique releva la tête.

« C'était il y a des siècles. C'est… C'est le passé. »

La voix douce se fit murmure, et Arthur fut forcé de se rapprocher pour l'entendre avec la radio qui continuait de déverser sa musique en fond.

« Tu es là maintenant. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

À cela, Arthur ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de venir embrasser à nouveau celui qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie.


End file.
